


Hot Spring

by FungusWitch



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polygamy, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FungusWitch/pseuds/FungusWitch
Summary: On your birthday, there's an intriguing proposition waiting for you at the sotaicho's private hot spring.





	

Steam rises in lazy curlicues from the surface of the tiny hot spring, drifting up through cool air to a sky riddled with stars. The sotaicho's secret bathing spot is lush, idyllic. Lamps dot the natural, rocky perimeter, spilling warm yellow light. Hot water laps at your naked shoulders and the cool bite of good sake fills your mouth. The air is tinged with the scent of sulphur from the pool's mineral-rich source, and rich, male laughter.

'Why are you scrunching your nose up, petal?'

'Perhaps she doesn't like the sake? Sweetheart?'

You swallow your sake, licking the last stinging drop from your bottom lip. Two pairs of eyes note the motion, one steel-grey, one coffee-brown. You pretend not to notice, but excitement twists in your belly. As you turn to place the empty cup on the side of the pool, the skin of your neck and shoulders tingles. They're watching your every move. It's all you can do not to drop the cup. Porcelain scrapes on stone as you push it further to safety. Taking a moment, you lean on the edge of the hot spring to gird yourself. They're up to something, and not knowing what has become sweet torture throughout the evening.

A touch on your shoulder startles you. It's gentle, but you barely heard the approach. Jushiro. Only he moves so quietly, whereas Shunsui is larger than life. You turn, and find him much closer than expected; your heart lurches. He tilts his head a fraction, his handsome face made strangely bare and angular by his bound-back hair. He's far too well-mannered to let it trail in the water. His dark eyebrows lower, and the backs of his fingers brush down your jaw.

'Are you all right, my love?'

His gentle baritone is almost too much and you want to sink into the water, out of sight. Your face must be red as Abarai's hair, if not worse.

'I...Yes, I'm fine,' you manage, smiling when his thumb touches the corner of your mouth. He's just lowered his head to kiss the same place when you continue. 'But I know you're both up to something.'

You hear his huff of amusement before he changes direction and the kiss lands on the side of your neck instead. Only a mere brush of his lips, but it sets off fireworks. Fingertips glide up the curve of your naked back. Your eyes flare wide, and you grip his shoulders. Jushiro is _never_ this bold in front of Shunsui. Whatever's going on, he's decided there's no point dissembling.

'So clever,' he mutters as he pulls away, his expression full of admiration. 'Shunsui, we are discovered.'

Shunsui, sitting on a submerged bench and half out of the water, is unconcerned. He drapes one arm along the edge, and extends the other to you, his eyes hooded and warm. Jushiro lets you go with a chuckle, sending you over to your other lover. The moment your hand lands in Shunsui's, he reels you through the water, right into his lap. Naked skin on naked skin feels stunningly intimate with Jushiro so close by. You're only covered to your waist; cool air nips at your skin.

Shunsui is untroubled. Cupping the back of your head, he leaves playful, whiskery kisses down the side of your nose, startling a laugh from you, which is muffled as soon as his lips meet yours. This display is flagrant, and you should cease. If only you weren't so caught up in the way he's rubbing circles into your wet skin, the way his tongue sweeps across your lower lip. Sly fingers skim up your inner thigh. You gasp, and his tongue slides between your parted lips. Your eyes fly open. _What is this?_

You twist your mouth away from his, to catch a breath, to demand an answer. He kisses your temple, not at all irritated by the abrupt withdrawal. Both of them have patience to excess. You, on the other hand, are reaching the end of yours.

'Thousands of years of tactical knowledge combined, and put to use against one woman?' you say, giving Jushiro a narrow look. He smiles back, all innocence. You know him better than to believe him incapable of being devious. A beautiful man with the heart of a saint, he has the mind of a General, and the hands of a incubus. 'Shunsui,' you mutter, breathless because he's nibbling at your ear. Your hands clench on his shoulders. 'T-tell me what you're up to.'

He sighs, thwarted. 'Well, honey, since it _is_ your birthday we wondered if you might let both of us...' He trails off with a suggestive chuckle. His lips brush your ear again, his voice a low thrum. 'Would you have both of us in your bed?'

Forsaking dignity, your mouth falls open. For a moment, your mind is nothing but white noise. Your head whips around to look at Jushiro. He's a private man, and has always seemed to be so. ' _Both_?' you ask weakly. _He really agreed to this_?

Jushiro approaches, and when he's just a breath away, you can see the light in his eyes. He cups your chin with his fingers. 'It was my suggestion.'

_What_? Your mind, your greatest ally and worst enemy in that moment, supplies you with snapshot images, sensations. _Both of them in your bed. Both of them touching you, kissing you, making love to you. Rumpled sheets. Jushiro's lips on your neck. Shunsui's laughter. Soft hair against your skin. Broad hands running up your inner thighs._

'Yes.'

There is a brief moment of silence while the three of you digest the choice that's been made. The air seems to shift, drawing tighter around you. Shunsui's hands move with purpose, kneading your hips and thighs, his face buried against your throat. He suckles the join between neck and shoulder; goosebumps flood every inch of you that isn't in the water. Jushiro, smoothing back a stray tendril of your hair, leans over to engage your mouth in a kiss.

Your eyes drift shut, almost rolling back. Slow kissing, hands stroking, Shunsui's wandering mouth. You're panting within minutes, joints loosening, muscles trembling. Jushiro's sweet, heated kisses almost distract you from Shunsui's trail down your sternum. A puff of hot breath against sensitive skin, and he sucks a hardened nipple into the heat of his mouth.

The sensation flashes through you like lightning, and you moan into Jushiro's mouth. Startled, he pulls back. When he sees your predicament, he chuckles.

'Perhaps we should adjourn to somewhere a little softer, hm?'

Shunsui releases you. When he speaks, his voice is already deep, heavy with desire. 'Excellent suggestion.'

That can only mean _to bed_. They climb out via a couple of man-made steps. Jushiro wraps your naked, dripping body in a towel while Shunsui snuffs the lamps and collects the sake. Your legs don't want to work. You stumble. Jushiro steadies you, concerned.

'Love? Are you nervous? It's all right -  you know you can say the word-'

'I'm not nervous,' you say. It's true. The tremble in your voice is from an entirely different emotion. 'Where...where are we going to go?'

'Mine seems like the best option,' says Shunsui. He's shrugged on the loose yukata he put on to flash-step out here. 'Unless you want to scar Kiyone and Sentaro for life.'

Jushiro gives his friend a flat look, and shakes his head. 'I'd never hear the end of the apologies.'

'It might teach them not to pester you so early in the morning,' you suggest, fighting down a grin. 'A child learns not to touch the stove by being burned, after all.'

Jushiro laughs, low and deep, and presses a fond peck to your forehead. His voice drops a little, and fingertips trace the line of your neck. 'There's only one other person I'm comfortable with seeing you naked, ____-chan.'

A long arm wraps around your waist and hoists you out of Jushiro's vicinity. Shunsui drapes you over his broad shoulder like a fine Persian rug, his hand settled comfortably on your rump. 'Stop flirting with her, handsome. Or she'll just want you for the night.'

'Shunsui...' Jushiro sounds amused, weary.

Shunsui launches into a flash-step so fast the wind creates tears in your eyes. You gasp, clutching at his broad back, until he stops with a lurch outside his own house. It's quiet, gleaming white in the night. The sotaicho position comes with some perks, after all. Jushiro appears a second later, your yukata draped over his arm, looking wry.

'So you run away with her?'

'All's fair in love and war,' says Shunsui with a knowing wink. He sets you down to unlock the door.

Jushiro is a warm presence at your back, draping your yukata over your shoulders and smoothing your wind-tossed hair. They sweep you inside, to the bedroom, with a couple of interesting diversions against hallway walls that leave your poor towel and yukata in crumpled heaps. Shunsui's bed is large, soft, deep, and wide enough to fit the three of you with ease. A fact you discover when you are resplendently naked upon it with a lover lounging either side.

Shunsui hums in appreciation, running a hand over your bare stomach. His callouses catch on your soft skin as he skirts around your navel. 'So beautiful.'

'Shun...' you mumble, pink-cheeked.

'You really are,' is Jushiro's sweet contradiction to your half-finished protest. He puts a finger under your chin and tips your face up. There's a flicker of heat in his eyes before they close, and his mouth covers yours. His lips are warm, soft, and taste faintly of the sake you've all been drinking. Your heart, which had almost remembered how to beat steady, lurches. Shunsui leans over your supine body, the damp ends of his hair curling against your skin as he paints your abdomen in kisses. Unthinking, you reach down and curl your fingers into his dark waves. He groans against your soft flesh, moving higher, edging up the underside of your breast.

Stray hands wander your body, caressing. Your back arches, and Shunsui takes it as an invitation. His mouth covers the puckered tip of your breast and sucks at the same moment Jushiro's deft fingers dip between your thighs. It's almost too much. Wherever you reach out there's warm, firm skin, silky hair, responsive murmurs, and kissing. Jushiro's fingers trace the outer folds of your sex, drawing a helpless whimper from the back of your throat. He sighs at the sound, leaving your kiss-swollen lips to press his face against your hair. Your feet dig into the mattress, toes curling as subtle pleasure ripples through you.

'This is not fair play-' you gasp, the words cutting off when a fingertip slides across your clit in a teasing tickle. You pant. 'Jushiro...'

'Don't worry, honey,' Shunsui purrs. He's left your nipples stiff and flushed dark with blood, damp. He gives one a gentle pinch, his eyes dark with desire as they meet yours. 'We won't make you wait long. Jushiro?'

The white-haired taicho glances up from kissing your shoulder. A look of understanding passes between them, an intuition honed in battle, evidently useful in bed. Shunsui's warmth vanishes from your side as he moves to kneel at your feet. His gaze slides down your body, noting the flush of your skin, the needy fidgeting of your hips under Jushiro's teasing fingers. Cupping the back of your knees, he eases your legs open, exposing you, pink and glistening, to his hungry gaze. He strokes your thighs open wider, tilting his head as he considers you. His lips curve up in a grin.

Jushiro lays his hand over your breast, cradling you in the warmth of his palm. The mattress dips as Shunsui settles on his stomach, hooking an arm around your left thigh to keep you spread wide. His hair spills all over your stomach and hips, soft, and his facial scruff brushes the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs as he kisses his way up, up. Your teeth score your lower lip, biting down.

Jushiro sees, laughs. 'Shunsui, stop teasing her.'

His teeth nibble the tip of your ear the same moment Shunsui's tongue slides over your clit. You strain against their touch, your breath broken, stuttering. Shunsui's tongue is hot and wide as he tastes the length of your slit. He circles your clit, humming with satisfaction as he sucks it into his mouth. Jushiro slants his lips across yours, muffling your mewls of pleasure, one fingertip stroking idle circles around a pert nipple. You tangle your fingers into his hair, needy and overwhelmed. Shunsui is eager, lapping at you with his dexterous tongue, squeezing your thighs in his large hands. His quiet, gratified grunts arouse you further. He never seems happier than when his head is buried between your thighs.

‘Please,’ you beg when Jushiro bends to lavish attention on your breasts, your head canting back. Shunsui is merciful; he wraps his lips around your clit and suckles hard, giving his head a vigorous shake. It’s always works like a charm. Something untwists deep inside, pleasure throbs through you, loosening your muscles, tingling. Shunsui closes your legs, rubbing your thighs. He wipes his mouth and chin on the back of his wrist.

' _Shunsui...Jushiro..._ ' Your voice is unsteady. Sweat beads your forehead, your stomach.

'Relax, love.' Jushiro pushes your hair out of your face. 'Are you all right?'

'Mm...' Your sigh is as satisfied as the cat that got the canary. 'Thank you.'

Shunsui laughs as he stretches out at your side. He drapes an arm above your head, nuzzling into your hair. His own is pushed back off his face, draping down his shoulders in tumbled, tangled waves. He smiles. 'My pleasure.'

'Don't you mean mine?' you retort, rolling to the side. A kiss. Your taste overlying the sake, the nip of his teeth on your bottom lip. Desire is a thrill down your spine. Sitting up, you indulge in a lazy, feline stretch, working out the kinks in your back, and turn. They lie there like mirror images of each other, one light, one dark. Yin-yang, if you want to get poetic. An impossible choice. Shunsui sees to the heart of your predicament, and winks.

'Looks like you're first, handsome.' He roots in a drawer on the nightstand. Sake, a cup. Settling back, one arm behing his head, he seems happy to wait his turn, and savour the anticipation. 'Don't tire ____-chan out.'

You shoot him a narrow-eyed look with a sharp smile. 'I think I can keep up with you both.'

Shunsui raises his cup of sake to you in a toast. 'Challenge accepted, my dear.'

Jushiro laughs. 'I don't doubt it. Come here, my love.'

You grin, which turns into a gasp of surprise when Jushiro grasps your hips and rolls you onto your back. He looms over you, long white hair hanging down. His eyes are dark, half-lidded, full of heat. Your pulse skitters at that expression. He's a complete sweetheart most of the time, and always very careful and considerate in bed, but when he looks at you like he wants to devour you, it gives you thrills.

'Ready?' he murmurs against your mouth.

'Oh, god, yes,' you reply, twining your arms around his neck.

He frees himself from his yukata, hitches your leg over his hip, and enters you in a long, elegant stroke. Your back arches, pleasure rippling through you at the invasion. He's long, fairly thick, wonderfully smooth. His hips lay flush with yours, still, letting you adjust while he kisses you, over and over.

'Ju _shiro_ ,' you gasp when he pulls back and thrusts back into you. His body moves over you, in you, braced over you on his elbows, his lovely long hair a curtain of pure white around you. You stroke it off his face and are met with a warm grin. He lowers his head and kisses you, his hips rolling in slow thrusts, drawing it out. His lips mould against yours, his tongue tracing along your lower lip, begging entrance. You give it, and his tongue slides against yours - a twin penetration that leaves you reeling. Every stroke of his member inside you lights off sparks in your tortured nerves. Your hands tremble over Jushiro's back, your legs wrapping around his waist, toes curling. He pulls away to cover your throat in kisses.

His name stumbles off your lips in breathy cries. You plant your feet flat against the mattress and push up against him, so he slides in deeper, tighter. A shudder runs down his back, lean muscles bunching. He groans, close to your ear, and grips the sheets when you suck at the join of his neck. Over his shoulder, your eyes meet Shunsui's. Goosebumps rise on your arms.

Shunsui's eyes are so dilated they're near black, and the playful smile is gone from his mouth. Instead, his lips are parted, and he's watching you so intently he's forgotten all about his sake. The lines of his body are all directed toward you, focused as a predator. His mouth kicks up at one corner in a smirk that says: _Just you wait._

_Goddamn tease._

You ignore him, focusing on Jushiro. Featherlight stroking against his back makes him arch into your touch. You wrap your legs around his waist, tousling your fingers in his hair, bringing him down on you with all his weight. He drives into you a little harder, losing his fine self-control in the sheer heat of you. The pressure builds at the base of your spine, driving anything but Jushiro from your mind. Urgent kisses mute your cries of building pleasure. You're still so sensitive from Shunsui's teasing that it hardly takes anything at all to send you surging toward your peak.

Jushiro's movements become jerkier, his head hanging down, forehead resting on yours. His cheeks are flushed, lips parted. You touch his face and his eyes open, half-glazed with pleasure.

'Nn...sweetheart...'

You're up to your elbows in white hair, your toes curled hard into the soles of your feet, as every thrust winds you tighter and tighter, and all the while there's the knowledge that Shunsui is watching every expression flicker across your face, every twist and arch and gasp.

Jushiro moans your name, his lean hips snapping forward. The pressure in your lower half explodes. Every muscle in your body locks and trembles. Your hands make fists of his hair and your inner walls clamp down around him, pulsating in pleasure. His relief surges up through him and he stiffens, jerking and twitching inside you, his long limbs shaking. Slowly, he relaxes, lifting his head from the crook of your neck and brushing his lips over yours.

He pushes himself up again, his hair a tumbled mess around his face and shoulders, sticking to his forehead with a faint sheen of sweat. Feeling inconceivably tender, you reach up to push it back from his face. His eyes burn. He kisses your palms, a smile pulling at his mouth, and moved his hips, easing out of you. Your nose wrinkles as it sets off a last few twinges. He rolls you onto your sides, snuggling you close. He glances over your shoulder, and some more of that silent communication must have occurred, because a tanned hand runs up your side, and lips press against the back of your shoulder. Shunsui.

Solid warmth presses against you from both sides. You must be in heaven, because you're quite literally snuggled between the two most attractive men in the Seireitei. You reach back toward Shunsui, who catches your fingers and kisses them. Jushiro strokes your face. Your heart aches.

You love them both. You really do.

'You doing all right, Jushiro?' Shunsui askes over your shoulder, acting as though he isn't stroking tingling circles onto the swell of your hip. He really is going to keep you to your promise of keeping up with them. '____-chan can take it out of a man, can't you, dear?'

'I'm fine.' Jushiro's pulled the sheet to his waist, but he still looks beautifully mussed. What Kiyone wouldn't pay to see him like that just once. Too bad. He's yours, and Shunsui is yours, and you are theirs. Jushiro notices you gazing up at him. 'Darling?'

'Couldn't be better,' you purr.

'Are you sure about that?' Shunsui mutters, close to your ear. Your pupils dilate, breathing hitching. His breath is hot against the back of your neck. 'I've barely begun. Can I steal her, handsome?'

Jushiro grins, shaking his head wryly. 'If she wants to be stolen.'

You lick your lips, gaze darting between them. 'Theft _is_ amoral, but perhaps just this once-!'

Your words end in a yelp as gravity loses all meaning and the next thing you know, Shunsui is lying underneath you, his hands planted on your hips. You steady yourself on his chest, riding out a wave of dizziness at the sudden rush of blood to your head. He looks positively sinful, sprawled under you. Your cheeks flush as you dart a glance at Jushiro. He'll be able to see everything. Perhaps that is Shunsui's intention, putting you on display. The thought shouldn't make your nipples hard, but it does.

You run a hand down his chest, through the smattering of hair that forms a narrow trail from his navel to his groin. He twitches underneath you, hard. You bite your lip, lifting your eyes to meet his. You don't have the patience to tease him. Gripping the thick base of his shaft, you rise onto your knees and sink down on him. The penetration makes your back arch, head falling back. Shunsui's hands clench on your hips, a grunt leaving him. You sit there a moment, both appreciating the sensation of him buried to the hilt. He twitches in the tight confines, and you clench in response. Broad hands run up your sides, and down. You wriggle at the touch, almost overstimulated by all of their attentions, but it encourages you to move.

A slow, circular roll of your hips makes Shunsui groan, and sends creates a slow, burning pleasure in your core. It's nice to be in control, after being at their mercy. You brace yourself, hands splayed on his broad pectorals, and lift up, only to slide back down, impaling yourself inch by painstaking inch. Shunsui is relaxed, watching you with dark, hooded eyes. His jaw clenches when you repeat the move, and again. And again.

Sweet bliss, riding him, filling yourself up over and over. He lets you torment the both of you for the longest time, before he reaches up to stroke the side of your face, your neck, then trace a line down your throat, to your breasts. He strums his thumbs over your nipples. You push yourself towards his hands, breathing hard. A delicate pinch that makes you whimper. He's playing with you. You dart a shy glance to your right. Jushiro is watching.

You'd never thought yourself an exhibitionist, but perhaps it comes with having two lovers. You smile at Jushiro, sweet, and press Shunsui's hands harder to your breasts. Jushiro raises an eyebrow, looking amused. You're so busy looking at Jushiro, you don't realise until it's too late that Shunsui has pressed into the apex of your thighs. Unerringly, he finds your clit. Your hips rock forward into the touch, shifting Shunsui deeper inside. He leans up and catches one of your nipples in his mouth. Three point pleasure assails you, and your head droops forward. His fingers work you like a finely-tuned harp, making you grind on his length, and his mouth tugs at your nerves in long, greedy pulls.

'Sh-Shunsui...'

You grasp the back of his head, keeping him right where he is. He seems to approve, moaning around the sensitive flesh in his mouth. You're not going to last long if this is how he treats you. Your legs are weak, your movements urgent and desperate. His hair shushes over your skin, mouth is hot, wet, his dick seems harder and larger than ever. Your stomach clenches, your inner walls convulse. You're so achingly close.

He pinches your clit and bites down ever so gently on your nipple, simultaneously bucking his hips up into you. With a sharp cry, you come, collapsing onto his chest as shudders wrack your body, leaving you limp and whimpering. Shunsui isn't quite done. He holds your hips in place while he thrusts up, burying himself inside you. Once, twice, three times. There's a hot, wet rush as a groan reverberates up through his chest. He falls back, hands running down your spine.

He twists your hair up off your sweat-slick back and tucks it into a bun, giving you a few moments to recover before strong hands lift you off him. You're boneless, satisfied, exhausted. Shunsui deposits you into Jushiro's waiting arms, and pads off, only to return with water, a damp cloth, and more sake, of course. One of them, you're too tired to note who, cleans you off with a few gentle swipes of the cloth. Water soothes your throat, and sake soothes your aching muscles, creating a kernel of warmth in your stomach. Jushiro's sweet kisses are the icing on the cake. You smile at him, at them both.

Jushiro claims you for himself, curling you into him, tucking your head under his chin. Shunsui doesn't seem to mind, draping himself over your back with an arm around your waist. Every word he speaks brushes his lips against the nape of your neck.

'You win, my dear.'

'Good,' you mutter, snuggling back into him. You nuzzle at Jushiro's neck, just to keep things even. 'That is what you get for thinking you could outmaneuver me.' You giggle as it hits you. 'I defeated two taicho of the Gotei 13.'

'Alas,' says Jushiro, pressing a kiss to your forehead, 'it is a battle that won't go down in the history books.' He pulls back to smile at you. 'Happy birthday, love.'


End file.
